Dub
Dub Xiamen vs. X Dub has no idea what happened after he appeared in the middle of war between the Xiamen vs. the X. He suddenly recognized Koala by remembering her at bar from his last memory. Lost Trip Dub joins the team with his desperate neds. He does not care about the Lost Trip and cares about someone who he cares in his past with his secret. He hid his secret from the Lost Trip. Betrayal He betrayed the Lost Trip and closed the teleportaional portal with his plan, telling his team to find his girlfriend in the place and actually switched them to her from place to place. Confusion His long term girlfriend is very angry at him for switching his team to her by making a sacrifice and putting them to the death place. She tells him how dare he puts his team in the danger situation and does not care about them. She also tells him that she does not want to love him for his actions--to kill his own team. He tells her that he has not killed his own team and informs her that they made a choice. She slaps his face by telling him that he did it by tricking his own team to find her to the place and they face their own demise in this place. Strange sacrifical act He is very frustrated and guilty when he decides to bring his own team and he goes there, leaving her here. She is angry at him, trying to grab him. He dubs her his own dub in which upsets her mostly. He faces his own death, but something happens when his trip made the Lost Trip make their own trip successful with his own girlfriend. A Trick He uses his powers long way to create the place to fool the place into thinking that the place is not dead, betraying the place in which upsets someone so much. He makes it on the same trip with the Lost Trip and his girlfriend by a surprise. A Transformation He is shocked by this transformation of his girlfriend in which has altered her whole life effectly. He learns that if she died before and now she lives with her own newfound powers--death unknowns. She is chosen by the Omega, the one who told her that she has the most dangerous powers that nobody dares to touch her around. She begs the Omega to remove her most dangerous powers off as Omega tells her that she could not able to remove anything from her because her powers are not coming from any Earth-made or caused. A Deadly Touch Dub dares to grab Omega II by telling her that he made a choice to die trying. He realizes that he feels something that begins to die and hastes to use his own powers to dub the cells to keep him alive while he is trying to remove the death touch. She feels upset by this, telling him that is his whole fault for what makes her worse than her apparrent death. He tells her that he realizes now that is up to her to make things right by changing the times to survive her own life before the incident will be made. Shock He makes a lot of things on his own journey through the long journey, sending her away from him and informing her that she has nothing to do with it. She shouts at him, telling him that he would have faced the death there as she can sense a death coming for him. Category:Character Category:Lost Trip Category:1990 Fairview Comics Characters